The End of Shippo 3
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: Full summmary inside! It's the funnyest of them all! COme on! I'm back and all of my erros are fixed!


**The End of Shippo #3**

(I don't know what I've been told! Rapping Shippo is like mining gold!)

One night when the Inuyasha gang was sleeping Inuyasha was dreaming about how much he hate Kikyou aka The kinky ho and how much he wants to bone Kagome. Sango was dreaming about Kohaku and finally saving him from Naraku. Shippo was dreaming about Inuyasha screwing him and finally able to killing him. Keade was dead and rotting away. Last Miroku was beating his meat and smoking weed he bought from this wired ass guy.

'Damn I'm sooo god damn horny!' Miroku thought. 'Maybe I can rape Shippo! No Inuyasha already did that in the other story. Man! Mmmm this is some good stuff son!' Miroku thought sucking in a lot of smoke and breathing it out. "Miroku? Is that you?"

"What yes need some thing?" Miroku said taking his hand out from under his dress.

"What is this squishing sound?" Sango asked.

"Well… Sango? Do you want to have you know… sex?" Miroku asked shyly.

"Ummm… I guess sure."

"Really!"

"Hell no! Ya Fricken pervert!" With that said Sango went to sleep.

"Awww… Crap now I have to rape Shippo. Come here Shippo." Miroku whispered.

_**WOOOSH! **_

Miroku stuck his dick up Shippo's ass! Ooohhh Awww yes! Damn… 60 minutes later Shippo wakes up and he couldn't talk nor breathe then he slides right off Miroku's cock. "What's going on?" Shippo yelled rubbing his ass "My butt hurts…"

"Shhhh." Miroku said putting a finger up to his lips.

"I'm telling Kagome you raped me! Kago--"

"Shippo there a shooting star! Look!"

"Really? Cool!" Shippo runs to the door way of the hut.

"Ya." Miroku said as he grabbed a clever.

**_Hack! Slice!_**

Miroku hacked Shippo's head off! And it was rolling on the ground. "Sorry Shippo I can't let any body know." Miroku said to Shippo's head. "So how do I hide the body? I know!" Miroku picks up the head and finds a soccer ball and cuts it open and shoves Shippo's head in it and fixes it all up and puts it back on the ground. "I'm good! Now where do I hide the body? Hummmm." Miroku thought for a long time. "I got it!" Miroku said then takes all of his cloths off and cuts him up into tiny pieces.

Morning

Yawn "Oh hey Miroku. What are you making?" Sango asked.

"Soup. Want some?" Miroku asked.

"Sure I guess."

"Really?"

"Hell no theirs some thing wrong with it!" Sango said while going out side to take a bath.

"Oh well…" Miroku said and went back to stirring his soup.

"Hey Miroku. Are you making soup?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked in too.

"Yep want some?"

"Sure what's it called?"

"I bet there some thing wrong with it." Inuyasha said.

"Come now Inuyasha I already had a bowl its good." Miroku lied. "I call it Shippo."

"Speaking of Shippo, where is he?" Kagome said. "Do you know Miroku?"

"Nope don't know." Miroku said fast.

"Inuyasha have you seen Shippo?"

"Yum this Shippo soup is good! What kind of meat is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ummm deer."

"Mmmmm good deer!"

"Ewww there's a rectum in mine!" Kagome said in disgust.

"I got a ball sack in mine." Inuyasha said gulping down the soup.

"Let's look for Shippo" Kagome said putting her bowl down.

"Sango there you are!"

"Yep I was taking a bath."

"Did you try Miroku's soup?" Kagome asked Sango.

"No why?"

"It's gross."

"Ha I know there was some thing wrong with it! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shippo!"

"Shippo!"

"Come here Shippo!"

"Come here num nuts!" Miroku yelled.

"Fucker!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Guys!"

"What?"

"Stop calling him names! Or he'll never come! Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Sit. Now sniff the ground for him!" Kagome ordered.

"Fine."

"Come on we've been looking for hours he'll come back when he's ready." Sango said.

"I agree with Sango." Miroku said.

"Hey guys, I found his clothes!" Inuyasha said holding his clothes up with blood all over them.

"What do you guys thing happened?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smells Shippo's clothes hey this smells like some thing, but what. Hmmmmm"

Silence

Silence

More silence

Inuyasha and Kagome's eye widen. They run to the horses' water and drank it all.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! I knew there was something wrong with it! hahahahahhahahahahhaahahahhahahahah" Sango had a laughing fit.

"Miroku! What was in that soup!" Kagome yelled.

"As a monk I will never lie… I didn't do it!" Miroku yelled

**BAM!**

"Okay I did it…" Miroku said.

"Tell us the whole story."

"Fine. It all started last night…

_**Flash back**_

_**WOOOSH! **_

Miroku stuck his dick up Shippo's ass! Ooohhh Awww yes! Damn… 60 minutes later Shippo wakes up and he couldn't talk nor breathe then he slides right off Miroku's cock. "What's going on?" Shippo yelled rubbing his ass "My butt hurts…"

"Shhhh." Miroku said putting a finger up to his lips.

"I'm telling Kagome you raped me! Kago--"

"Shippo there a shooting star! Look!"

"Really? Cool!" Shippo runs to the door way of the hut.

"YA." Miroku said as he grabbed a clever.

_**Hack! Slice!**_

Miroku hacked Shippo's head off! And it was rolling on the ground. "Sorry Shippo I can't let any body know." Miroku said to Shippo's head. "So how do I hide the body? I know!" Miroku picks up the head and finds a soccer ball and cuts it open and shoves Shippo's head in it and fixes it all up and puts it back on the ground.

"I'm good! Now where do I hide the body? Hummmm." Miroku thought for a long time. "I got it!" Miroku said then takes all of his cloths off and cuts him up into tiny pieces.

**End Flash back**

"And that's the whole story." Miroku finished.

"Then that means." Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango said at the same time.

Then they all heard all the little kids screaming: "Aaaaa! There's a head in my ball!" "Mommy!" "Demon magic!" "AAAAAA!"

"We found the head." Inuyasha said. Then they all headed in the hut not saying a word.

"Hey Inuyasha, didn't you say that there was a ball sack in your bowl?"

"Shut up!"

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahah I told you there was some thing wrong with it! Mewhahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahhahahahahahahahahhhahhaha" Sango laughed.

"Shut up Sango!" Kagome and Inuyasha said together. Unsheathing sword sound.

"Oh Miroku."

"Yes?"

"Come here!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help meeeee!"

"Hhahahahahahaha I knew there was some thing wrong with his damn soup!"

The End

Ryuchi: Hey funny right? R&R


End file.
